


I would never,

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno cursed himself. He had acted like nothing more than a love-sick idiot.





	I would never,

Jeno had blinked awake nearly an hour ago, but an immovable force in the form of his bestfriend had him cemented to the bed. The boy was curled around him and snored contentedly against his throat. Jeno concluded that his bed-mate was crude and ungraceful in both the waking world and in sleep; and tried his best to ignore the bug-sized pool of drool accumulating between his collar bone.

"Jaemin," Jeno barely murmured. He was torn between prying himself away and remaining still. After a heavy night of drinking, Jeno couldn't be sure how long it would take for the other man to finally wake up. While Jeno would have been more than happy to stay there for the rest of the day, Jaemin was like a furnace pressed flush against him, and Jeno was already sweating. 

Jaemin was all heat and hair and sinew. And it was even more noticeable with his body molded to Jeno's pale and lanky figure. The contrast between their skin was striking, and Jeno couldn't restrain himself from coyly running a hand up the sleeping boy's arm. Never had he expected to see himself entangled with that body so different from his own, but he decided that he liked it. Quite a bit.

Jeno affectionately pressed a kiss to the top of the Jaemin's head and murmured his name against his scalp. Jaemin made a whine of discontent as he stretched out his legs. Feeling the tensing of muscle press and slide against him made Jeno all the more reluctant to wake him up.

"A few more minutes," Jaemin slurred, burying his head into the crook of Jeno's neck. "Jun, please!" 

Jeno froze, all traces of wanting to stay with Jaemin leaving him at once.

"No, we need to get up," Jeno began to pull himself away, "its nearly noon."

Jaemin merely groaned, coiling his limbs around Jeno like a constrictor. Jeno wanted to believe the boy was just as reluctant to part, but there was a nasty voice in the back of his mind that knew better. _You're not Renjun._

"Jaemin," Jeno insisted more firmly. A cold feeling began to spread inside of his chest. He needed to pull away, or else he might never let go. He couldn't continue drowning himself in feelings he had harbored since forever. It was obviously becoming a problem if their position was any evidence.

Jaemin seemed to sense something was amiss because his eyes finally snapped open; his pupils receding into feral slits.

In his sudden awareness, the boy relaxed his hold, and Jeno was finally able to sit up completely. He stared down into Jaemin's wide, blinking eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment. Jeno felt incredibly vulnerable and the way Jaemin's eyes bore into him made him only feel worse. And even more guilty.

There was something like realization in Jaemin's eyes before he bolted upright and nearly leaped off of the bed.

"Shit," he hissed. Jaemin stumbled onto the floor, and more curses escaped his lips as he searched for his clothes. Jaemin fumbled for words as he began to slip on his pants. He dug a palm into the side of his head when his hangover came crashing down around him.

Jeno sat still, leaning against the headboard as he watched the other man trip around the room.

"We were drunk," Jeno didn't really know what else to say. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and the chill in his chest seemed to have spread to his limbs.

Jaemin laughed uncomfortably, "Yeah, I can feel it." He paused for a long moment, refusing to meet Jeno's gaze as his eyes flickered in distress.

"Uhm, we just made made out...it's because-"

"Please, Jeno," Jaemin clasped his hands together pleadingly, "Please, you can't tell Renjun about this."

Jeno's mouth hung open for a moment before he clamped it shut, "I would never."

It was absurd to think he would betray Jaemin like that. He would like to think he knew Jaemin better than anyone else. 

If he knew one thing about Jaemin, it was that he was _loyal_. If the way he talked about Renjun was any proof, the boy would **never** willingly hurt him, and telling him would only cause unnecessary grief. 

Their encounter was nothing more than a misstep; a drunken night that had gotten away from them. It was an inappropriate accident.

_Accident._

Jeno suddenly felt very empty.

Jaemin made a face, it was a sad and confused expression, "Thanks," he said, rubbing at his neck.

Watching the action made Jeno glance down at himself. Hickeys littered his neck. He would need to take extra precaution when covering it.

Jaemin followed Jeno's glance before finally slipping on his jacket. He wore a grim expression that seemed so unusual on Jaemin's face.

"I'm really sorry, Jeno," Jaemin whispered.

"They'll heal," Jeno spoke before he thought, his mouth full of cotton. There was a tension that hung in the air between them when Jeno realized Jaemin wasn't apologizing for the hickeys.

Little glimpses of their night played in the broken boy's head, and he mentally cringed at the words that had tumbled from his lips.

At the forefront was an overabundance of ' _I love you's_ and maybe _'Please, stay with me's.'_ He attempted to reason that it was nothing more than the alcohol, but the way his body had chilled at the thought of Jaemin leaving only contradicted him.

Jeno cursed himself. He had acted like nothing more than a love-sick idiot.

Jaemin chewed at his lip, his face flushing, "I have to go, but we can hang out again soon," his voice was awkward. He paused , "Maybe we should just... try to forget this happened."

Jeno didn't answer and merely nodded curtly as Jaemin escaped the room, tail between his legs.

_Try to forget this happened._

Jeno furrowed his brow and fingered the puncture wounds in the juncture of his neck. Jaemin _bit_ him while whispering ' _Jun'_.

 _Forget._  

Jeno wondered how he could forget when he was still littered with love bites on his neck; when memories of the way Jaemin had looked at him were still burned into his memories.

_Even if it really wasn't meant for him._

"I would never," Jeno answered, to no one but himself.


End file.
